Together as Forever
by StarSilver09
Summary: Trish decide to be Special Host Raw guest for only one day. Trish will talk Mickie but She refused to see or talk Trish? Is something problem with the past? Could let Trish to get Mickie back? Update Sequel "Together as Forever 2"
1. Who is it?

**Title: Together as Forever**

**Couples: Trish/Mickie, Maria/Melina, and others too.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! Don't sue me! Seriously**

**Summary: Trish decides to become Special Guest Host Raw for one day. So it means, Trish can talk Mickie in Raw. But Mickie is not happy to see her back because of her past? Trish decides to face-on-face to Mickie! She can get her back before too late?**

_(Author note- It edited on chapter one)_**  
**

***

Before September 14, 2009 is next week to start.

One week ago earlier, Raw show is already started. All Superstars and Divas are happy to see Bob Barker is awesome!

In Divas Locker Room, All Divas is chat about enjoy to see Raw lived show again. Suddenly, someone enter in Locker room and it was Gail Kim.

"Guys! Guess what? I have a great news to everyone!" Gail happy as she looks around them to make sure they are attention to her.

"What?" Everyone said same time.

"I got a call from WWE Former Diva and she is going to be special host guest for one day. But all of you will be happy to meet her!" Gail smiles as she has great good news to them.

"Then, Spill out!" Alicia Fox smiles at her as she wants to know who is it.

"Who is it!" Bella Twins upset as both wants to hear about who is going to be special host guest for one day.

Suddenly, All Divas start to complain her then Gail shouted at them, "Hey!? Just be stop complain! Don't be whine about this! Fine, I am tell you!"

Everyone went to quiet and listen to Gail Kim. They are curious wants to know who is WWE Former Diva is coming.

"It was Trish Stratus! Patricia Anne Stratigias! Next week, Patricia is going to be special host guest for one day!" Gail smiles as she tells them to know it was she.

Everyone can't believe of their ears what Gail told them about Trish will be special host guest raw for one day. They started to chatter about Trish and current new Divas is excited to see Trish Stratus. But Gail is not involved them because they start chat as without thank her.

"Hey!? Well, are you thanking to me?" Gail mocked at them because they ignore her and start to chat.

"Oh! Sorry! Thank you for tells us to know!" Few people thanked to her. "Now, that better." Gail comfort with that.

"Well, that great news! It has been almost three or two years when she decide to retired in three or two years ago! But I would like to see her back!" Melina's hands clasped as she smiles at Maria.

"Totally! I would like to talk Patricia! Because I would like ask her to hang out with us!" Maria happy as she jumps lightly. Both women start light giggles and Melina spun around to Mickie but she saw Mickie is just stand and frozen.

Melina knows about she is upset to hear Patricia is going to be special host guest raw for one day. "Mickie?" Melina worried as she shakes her shoulders.

As Mickie hear Melina call her name and look at her, "What?"

"Can we talk outside for a bit?" Melina sigh, Mickie is not respond her but only nods at her.

"Maria? I will talk you later? Because I need talk her for something important?" Melina question to Maria, she don't wants to leave her alone.

"Ok, Take care! Bye sweetie!" Maria smiles at her as she wave her.

"Maria!? Would you stop say that?! Everyone can suspicious to us!?" Melina laughed at her as Maria leave both alone.

Both women are in someone different halls, they are sits on the bench. And Mickie's head is hang down as she look at the floor. Melina pat on her left shoulder, "Mickie, I know how your feel is…"

"I thought, it was supposed to be over… I mean, we got broken up… I don't wants to talk her." Mickie upset as her head lift up to look at her.

"Well, she is tried get or talk you but you just run away from her." Melina trying help her feel better.

"What? She trying gets me or talks me? I know I love Trish but why she decide to retired it." Mickie's head is hang down as she feel sad.

"Well, That true but Trish did came to see me and she ask me about did I know where Mickie is. Then I told her no." Melina shook her head.

"Are you serious?" Mickie look at her as she doesn't know why Trish asks Melina for look to find her.

"Well, yeah that true…" Melina trying to smile at her.

"Look, I think she is tried get you but I think she wants to tell you about something… before she gone." Melina said sighed.

"…. She trying to get me? I thought it was over… Just forget it…" Mickie stare at her as she leaves Melina alone in the halls.

"M-M-Mickie!? Wait! You are not thinking!?" Melina trying talk her back but she ignores her.

After Mickie leave her alone and Gail talks to Melina, "Melina? What wrong?" As she saw both women had a problem about something.

"I was just talk her about something to her but she is leaving…" Melina look at her.

"Is something about Trish?" Gail confirmed because she knows Trish and Mickie are love but she won't tell anyone.

"What? I do not know what you are saying…" Melina stare at her, she don't wants to tell her to knew it.

"Look, I know… Both are love… Aren't I am right?" Gail smile, she know Trish and Mickie was in love.

"Hmm… I guess… You knew it.. We can help her to feel better?" Melina shrugged said with both shoulder, she was not sure to believe her.

"Well, I don't know but before you asking me a question. Why Trish would like to attempt for guest host raw for one day? Then, she wants to go there and talk to Mickie about the past…." Gail said as she let her to know about Trish is planned to get her back.

"W-What? The Past? Is something bad?" Melina asking, she doesn't know about what happened to between Trish and Mickie have problem in the past.

"Well, not today… I mean… I don't wants to let everyone to hears me to say about both…" Gail whisper her as she look around, everyone is walking and talking.

"Oh, I see… Well, if you need my help then I will like to help Trish." Melina understand what she talking about it.

"Now, Um… Maria is worried about you… Don't ask me… I know you and Maria… No comment!" Gail smile and worried at her, because she already figure out about both are love.

"Not again… You did figure out it?" Melina can't believe of her, how she know that! Melina don't tell anyone about this but until Gail knew it...

"Yep! Yep! Don't ask me about that! I saw you both…. Eh… Same… Place… Lot… Times…" Gail said smile and not sure about pick right words and Melina know what she talking about it.

"Great! However, thanks for tell me. I had to going see my…." Melina don't want finished the sentence because she knows what she talking about it.

"Shoot, get your girl…. _Not Girlfriend!" _Gail laughed at her as she say _not_ is emphasis. She don't wants to let know everyone can suspicious to both are talking about it.

Melina say good bye at her as she leave her alone. When Gail hears her phone is ring.

**RING* RING* RING* RING***

Gail noticed phone, there said unknown caller

Gail answer her phone, "Hello?

"Gail? Is that you?" Unknown person said.

"Well, I have a plan for you… To get Mickie back… Trish..." Gail smile, she would like to help her.

Well, I am listening…" Trish like her idea and begin talk about the plan is…

***

**Hmm… I wonder what happened next….**

**Read and Review!**

**Up next is**

**_ The Plan is prefect! _**


	2. The Plan is Prefect!

(Author note- it has been edited! On chapter two is edited! And there three different scene!)

Read and Review it! :)

***

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! **

Trish heard someone knock on her home. So she walk to open the door and it was Gail here.

"Gail?! What are you doing here?!" Trish happy to see her since three years ago when she visits her house once time.

"Well? No hug me?" Gail mocks her as she enters in her house.

"Okey! Sorry!" Trish laughed, after hugs her and grasp on her shoulder, "Gail… Did I heard you told Melina about us?"

"Um… Yeah but she don't know about what happened to you and her had a problem about the past…" Gail said.

"Then how?" Trish worried as she thought everyone knows but it just only Melina know.

"Well, can we going to kitchen and I will explain to you." Gail smiles at her.

"Ok, Let me to help you." Trish picks her suitcase as carry to the kitchen.

"All right, remember I made a return to WWE right?" Gail said.

Trish nods at her because Gail Kim did make a return WWE and wants to capture the Divas Champship before her contact is end. But She already won Women Champship.

"Yeah, I remember… I was watching the Smackdown for while. But sudden I was surprise to see you came back!" Trish smiles at her.

"True, I wants Divas Champship now but it not good for me… I mean, I need a good storyline as feud! For sure!" Gail nods at her.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I wish I can won that Divas Champship because I never won that yet." Trish laughed and she wishes to go back and get Divas champship.

"You can come back and get Divas Champship! Because we always won only Woman Champship!" Gail smiles.

"I wish! But I been there for long time! I mean, I got my own business!" Trish said a light giggles.

"How about you can play game Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 and you can get Divas." Gail grins.

"Ha! I would! By the way… How she knows Mickie is loving me?" Trish worried and thought Melina would tell anyone about us.

"Well… During I made a return to WWE and I meet New Divas and current Divas. But I noticed Melina and Mickie had been together for long time." Gail talking about how she knows about Mickie and Trish had been together long time until Trish retired.

"What? Both are dating?" Trish's mouth wide open.

"No! I mean, Melina help her to make feel better. That how I heard Melina say Mickie about you." Gail talks about past and that where she hears Melina told Mickie about Trish.

**Flashback-**

After she made a return Smackdown, Divas happy to see her back but Maryse and Michelle mad at her because she interrupts both. Suddenly, Both women walk away from her as ignore her.

Gail blinked few times, "Okey… That weird…"

"Um.." Maria shy asks her.

"Maria? Is your name right?" Gail said. Maria nods yes.

"Great! So, I have a question…" Gail smiles.

"Well, if you please?" Maria said.

"Well, Do you know what Mickie are doing now?" Gail curious.

"Um… Don't say something about her.." Maria said with a expression freak out.

"Why?" Gail confused and Maria said, "Behind you…" She point at her back as someone stand behind of her.

Gail look back to see that person was Melina.

"Um… I was just asking…" Gail shocked to see that was she.

"How you dare to talk about Mickie! And stay away from Maria!" Melina shove her back off.

"Okay! Sorry, My bad!" Gail trying calm to her, as she doesn't wants involved argues with her. When she left both alone and she think about curious why Melina told her.

"_How you dare to talk about Mickie?! And Stay away from Maria!" Melina shove her back off._

Gail surprised and thinking, _"Wait… Melina? Maria? Wow… I should see this coming… Another couple… wow…." _

When Gail is in halls and trying find Mickie but it was not there. Suddenly, Mickie just came out from nowhere as she rush in the divas locker room. But Gail thought Mickie should be in different show. Gail follow her that where she come in locker room.

Gail saw Mickie was just enter in locker room and there a door was left open but it just a crack open. So, she can hear what they are saying…

However, Gail listen what they are saying as she is hide and listen to them…

"….. Mickie? What wrong?" Melina said finished sentence.

"It just a problem… I mean, Patricia called me… A lot…" Mickie upset.

"Mickie…" Maria worried about her.

"Did you talk her on the line?" Melina grab both of Mickie's shoulders.

"No, I am afraid to talk her.." Mickie shake her head to no.

"Why?" Melina sighed

"It had been long time… Since she decide retired and get move on…" Mickie said with a frown.

"So, Why not try to get move on? I mean, you can find your right love?" Maria looks at her.

"Trish is my right love!" Mickie glares at her. She scares when Mickie glares at her.

"Maria, Let me help her…" Melina said sighed.

"You can find another one… I mean, you can get another love for you. It might won't be dumped at you." Melina said to Mickie.

"No! I can't! I think… She is dumped on me! She didn't tell me about she planned retired without tell me!" Mickie shouted at them as she cried.

When Mickie scream at them and run away from them. Suddenly, She came out from locker room and Gail rush to hide behind on the big white pole. When She came out from locker room and leave from the arena.

Gail whisper at herself, "Mickie…" As she saw Mickie was very upset.

**Flashback End-**

"That all I heard what they are saying…" Gail look at floor.

"Mickie… I don't dumped at you…" Trish feel was very so speechless as she whisper.

"Gail… I want her back…" Trish said with a sad.

"All right… We need set up for plan!" Gail said clasped with her hands together.

"One for visit to my friends. Two… Get me fight for match… Three, you and Melina will kick out everyone and let me talk her alone in the locker room period.." Trish nods at her.

"Wait? You stole my idea! But why you wants to fight again?" Gail smiles then asking her.

"If I get hurt then Mickie will help me feel better…" Trish smiles at her.

"Well, do you think that plan will be prefect?" Gail curious.

"Absolutely Sure! You will see!" Trish grins at her.

* * *

Melina, Maria, and Mickie are hang out for enjoy and they are in mall. They eating for lunch. Melina and Maria are talking but Mickie is not involved them. Mickie look at couple and they might be broken up. But she can hear what they saying.

"Why you don't tell me about you want to move on!?" Female mad at him.

"Sweetie… I…" Male afraid and tying calm her down.

"Oh, Great! You dumped me because of what? You want move on for? That is it! No more we together! It over!" Female anger as she leave him alone.

"Wait! You are not what you thinking!" Male shocked.

Suddenly, Someone tap on Mickie's shoulder.

"Huh?" Mickie look to person.

"Mickie? Are you ok?" Melina said.

"Just nothing… Just I was thinking…" Mickie upset..

"Oh, I see…" Melina nods at her and keep talk to Maria. Because Melina don't want to talk her about Trish… She wish to help her but not now…

Mickie look around and thinking about her past that how she find out about Trish is planned to retired…

"_Trish! Why you want to move on! I should known of that! I bet you dumped over for who?" Why!" Mickie cried as she shouted to Trish._

She remember about her last words to Trish… "Trish Stratus is going to see me?" Mickie mumble on herself as whisper.

Mickie closed her eyes and thinking about the past. But She keep saying whisper on herself, "Trish…" All that she can say repeat same name Trish….

***

**OH boy! I wonder she can remember about her past!? **

**Up next new chapter**

** _ The Blind Paper _**


	3. The Blind Paper

(Author note! This has been edited! On chapter three!) 5/3/10-

Read and Review it! ;-)

* * *

So.. Mickie can remember about past... Because it cause her heart is shattered. She never forget about the past...

_**Flashback- **_

"Trish…." Unknown said, something their voice was trailed off

"Trish!" Mickie happy, she jumps excited to see Trish is here.

Both are in divas locker room and Trish spun around that person. "MICKIE!" She smiles at her.

Mickie hug Trish then quickly kiss her, "So, How are you?"

Trish warp on her waist with arms, "Well, I was just asking you to hang out… By the way… Sorry about loss Champion to Lita…"

"Aw! I would love to! But Champion is not important for me… You are important to me!" Mickie smirks, hug her tightly.

"Aw! Thanks Babe!" Trish laughed at her, then kiss her for more. Mickie warp on her neck with arms. Suddenly, someone interrupt to them, "Well, you don't want to let me see involved sex!" Person yelled at them.

Both women broken apart and look at that person was Ashley! "Gosh, It has been over 50 or more! When I saw you kiss or whatever in different places!" Ashley chuckles opened the door after she came in locker room.

"Sorry, Ashley…" Both women said same time.

"Great… By the way… Melina want to talk you about something future for feud…" Ashley told Mickie.

"Is okay?" Mickie asking Trish.

"Sure, Babe." Trish replied.

Mickie left it; Trish and Ashley are alone in locker room. Ashley shut the door and talk her, "Did you tell her about planned to retired?"

"…. I don't know… But how you find out?" Trish surprised.

"Well, you had been here in near seven years, you wanted to retired and get move on…" Ashley nods at her.

"Thanks, ash… I don't know if I can tell her for sure…" Trish worried.

Ashley quickly talks her, "Before you leave WWE building!"

"Okay, I will…" Trish nods.

"You need talk her before she would be very upset… If you don't it… It might take a ugly turn…" Ashley worried.

Trish bit her low lip, "I will do talk her after Raw Show is over…"

"Great! But, I think…. Lita find out about you are planned to retired," Ashley said.

"Are you sure?" Trish didn't know Lita knew she is planned to retired.

"Could be? Yes. I think Lita planned for women champion to you for retired. It maybe be in Raw or on PPV…" Ashley nods.

"That good one… Thank for tells me…" Trish smiles.

"Anytime!" Ashley wave at her, she leave locker room. Trish is alone and doing thinking about get a pink slip for retired…

Meanwhile, Trish was in Vince's office but he is not here and it was just only Shane here.

"Wait, Vince can't make it?" Trish asked Shane.

"Um… I think he went to see his daughter…" Shane replied.

"I see…" Trish nods.

"Well, here your pink slip paper… Let me know when you decide to sign it then give me. It for your decide to retired in the when?" Shane said as he gives the pink slip to Trish holds it.

"Thanks, I will let you know…" Trish said, grab the pink slip paper.

"Before she left, Shane has a few words for her, "You need tell everyone to know before you left it. By the way, you need tell Mickie to know…" Trish was not sure she had heard right… Maybe her ears weren't working.

"What?" Trish shocked, her eyes widened.

"Well, I don't wants to know… What is your business with Mickie… I just saw you guys looked stranded something in your car… Don't worry about it! I won't tell anyone… I promise!" Shane struggled, trying find the right words and he was not sure about it.

"Did I make a mistaken took in a public way?" Trish sighed, she used prefer to do private way but Mickie fault to dragged her for public way to do it…

"You mean? Then yes… Go… Get her…" Shane asking, scratched on his back neck. "Thanks…" Trish smiles at him, she leaves him alone in the office.

'_Ugh! Not again… Shane knew? Lita and Ashley knew? Then who is already knowing us!?" _Trish thinks, she is not happy about it. Because she don't want to start about rumors will destroy her life for sure…

When Trish walked in the halls, she holds the pink slip for retired. Suddenly, someone jumped on her back as warp on her neck with arms. Trish look back and it was Mickie.

"Trish! I am done with talk Melina!" Mickie smile, hug her but she noticed Trish hold the pink paper. "Pink-slip paper?" Mickie curious, she saw she is still hold it.

"Oh this? My friend gives me that." Trish surprised, she folds the paper to put in the pocket.

"But, It for planned to retired or released or what?" Mickie worried, she knows what is pink slip paper for. "Um…" Trish trailed off. "Well, are you tell me about that." Mickie replied.

But both women failed noticed, Ashley watched them. Trish thinking about one minute until someone say break it. Trish finally said, but she lied her "I am released from WWE…"

"WHAT? Did you get hurt or what happened? Please tell me!" Mickie's eyes widen opened, grasp on her shoulder with hands.

She feels start to get more guilty and said to her, "Um… I am tried and I need rest first… I mean, I wrestler too much and I need take off for while…"

Mickie said with a sad expression, "Why? What about me?" She doesn't want to be lonely again.

"Well, Don't worry about it… When I will rest first, it probability I will make a comeback to save your life." Trish shrugged with her shoulders, she was unable to tell a truth. She can't believe it was their words come out from her mouth.

"Really? I hope you will take a rest for while, then I will wait for you came save me!" Mickie smiles, happy and jump to hug her tight. "TRUE!" Trish said, sounds of a nervous and laughed.

But Mickie suspicious it, she just heard Trish was laughter nervous. Mickie is still afraid to tell Her…

"Trish…" Mickie said before she sighed, "When your last day?

Both women get their bags and ready for leave arena. Ashley can't believe of this. She thought Trish should told truth to Mickie but she lied her, "Trish… You didn't tell truth about the truth…"

One week later, Raw Rosters are in Arena and only one problem thing is… Trish didn't tell her about truth before too late. Suddenly, Lita figure out about Trish didn't tell her… "SHE DID WHAT?!" Lita shouted at Ashley.

"I know! But I think we need tell her now!" Ashley said, she worried about Mickie will know. "Maybe… I will interrupted them during Trish's last match!" Lita smirks at her.

"NO! You can't it! You will ruin it!" Ashley complained, she wouldn't let her to ruin Trish's last match. Suddenly, Lita start to laughed at her as she pat on her shoulder. "ASHLEY! I will talk her during match… But she will know what I am saying…"

"How?" Ashley have no idea about Lita will tell her to know. "Well, She can read my lips saying." Lita smile. "Is that was Lip-read? It part deaf?" Ashley heard lip-read before.

"Yep, I know… Well… I know sign language a bit…" Lita smile. "Ok… You better go tell her before Trish pin her…" Ashley said, shove her to enter in backstage. Before Trish use her finisher to Mickie and sudden Lita came out and shouted at her with lip-read to Trish, "TRISH! You need tell her right now!" But with no sounds, Trish was freak out and use finisher to kick Lita's head to fell out from Rings and hit Mickie on the mat. When Trish went cover pin to Mickie and she thinking, _"What the hell? Did she use lip-read to me know what she is saying?" _As she remember about Lita told her, "_Trish!! You need tell her right now!"_ Trish quickly snap out when She hear there bell ring is over. After Trish's last match, and Both took shake hand them then pull to hug in each other. The Crowd whistled and applauded to both women as they respect them.

"Oh! What a great respect! I guess they are friends now!" Jerry applaud.

Cole nods, "Both are enemy then become a friends! That was beautiful Ending! I am going miss her!"

Jerry smile, "Oh yes, That was her last in Raw but Her real last day in PPV for sure… Could She would be seven time women championship or loss?"

Cole said, "Well, Let see find out about this Sunday to see her last day!"

After Trish's farewell at the Raw show, she went inside backstage and everyone applauded or congrats to her for win. Suddenly, Lita interrupted her, "Can I talk you for while in private way?" Trish nods and she told everyone about let them to talk for private. They are in other diva' locker room. When they are in room and Lita start to shout at her, "Why are you thinking about it? You need talk Mickie to know!? Because I know you have pink slip for retired… Not Released from WWE!"

Trish was about going to talk her but Lita pat on her shoulder, "Trish… She is your girlfriend… You can't ruin it!" Trish nods, "I know… But I will talk her during my last day… I mean.. Look at her… Mickie is too happy and it not right time to make me tell her…"

"That spirit! All right… You and me will get have a serious match to make everyone is happy!" Trish smile and Lita took her pink paper out from her pocket, "You need hide this… You don't want to let her find out…"

Trish grabs her pink slip paper, "FINE! You are always boss to me!"

Suddenly, Mickie just jumped to grope Trish, "TRISH!" When Lita see Mickie here then talk to Trish, "Good Luck…" Trish smile and nods, "Thanks.." Lita leave both alone and Mickie said, "When you were gone and who is going running this women division?"

Trish said, "I might… Think… You are… Don't fail to us… Proud us.." Trish smile and kiss her. Mickie hug her and said, "I Love you, Trish…"

Trish smile, "I Love you, Mickie…" Both women hug tight and Trish thinking, "_Mickie… I am sorry about this… I will tell you for sure… I promise…"_

Near one week later, and there PPV Unforgiven show was just started… All crowds are exciting to see Trish's last match is last one at main event.

Trish and Lita are in backstage and Trish talks her, "Wow… by the way… I did hear you decide to retired? But why?"

"Well, people call me screw Matt, Edge, and Kane!" Lita mad. Trish said, "Great… They are still not getting it?" Lita nods, "Totally, I just wanted to avoid it from embarrassed it… But I know I hate to accept that storyline is really crazy… You know?" Trish know what she talking about it, "You wants to work on WWE then yeah… Same me… I was kind of something feeling not right to do for relationship for on-screen… It like went too far!"

Lita smile, "But, good thing you retired for explore with your girl!" Trish laughed, "I might explore with Mickie. When her decide to retired then we might hang out!"

Trish said, "Lita, I need see Mickie is there okay?" Lita nods at her as Trish leave to divas locker room. Suddenly, Trish noticed her bag is open and there pink paper. She thought she threw that away but she quickly threw paper in the trashcan.

As she turn around to find Mickie but she jus bumped in somebody… It was Mickie stand by front of her. "MICKIE!?" Trish scream, she didn't see Mickie come in.

"What I do?" Mickie surprised, she love to scare Trish make her jumpy.

Trish hoped to tell Mickie about truth, "Mickie…" As she hold her hands tight, "Mickie… Remember you saw I have pink paper?" Mickie nods and Trish talk continue, "So… It was not released but I was trying to planned for you-" Suddenly, someone interrupted them, "TRISH!? You are next, right now!" It was actually man crew worker told Trish come wrestle Lita for match.

But Trish told him, "NO! NOT RIGHT NOW!" Sudden the male grab her out from Divas Locker Room, before he got grab her, "Mickie! I will explain you later! After match, I will tell you!" She is gone to wrestle Lita for match starting.

Now, Mickie is alone and worried about what she is talking about it.. Mickie remember Trish told her about pink paper was not released…

Trish's match is almost over… Mickie thinking for few minutes then she figure out.

Mickie surprised and knew it was not released… Mickie worried, "Trish… You are retired…" Mickie can't believe of this and search her bag to find pink paper. Finally, she find her pink paper and reads it… Her jaw hit on floor and said herself, "TRISH… is planned to retired?" She feels get furious but she starts to cry…

The sounds of people applaud to Trish's last match will be over… Mickie feel something her heart was brutal and broken… She never knew what she decided to retired without tell her… After her last interview, and see Mickie in locker room but she just came in as saw Mickie is crying. Her title drops it as Trish panic and toward her, "MICKIE!? Are you all right? Did anyone hurt you? Tel-" Her eyes drift look down at Mickie's hand hold her pink paper slip therefore, Trish quickly stood up, "Oh My God! You find it?"

Mickie's head lift up as look at her, "Why… Why… Why… You don't tell me…" Trish said with voice is shaken, "I… Was… Trying… Tell you… But… I wants to retired because I were been seven years in long time to work WWE… I wrestle too much and I need rest and move on…" Trish said trailed off because she want to finish sentence but she have no reason for finish sentence.. Mickie took a slow stand up, "Why you don't tell me?" She said crying.

Tear stuttered, "I was afraid to tell you about it… I don't know if I can tell you truth… But you look like too happy with me… I don't want to hurt your feeling…" She said with a small tear. Mickie cry hyperactive, "TRISH!? TRISH! WHY YOU DO THAT! HOW YOU HURT MY FEELING!?"

Trish try talk her as shake her both shoulder, "Mickie, I love you!" She quickly kiss on her lips suddenly, Mickie push her off as she fell hit on the floor.

Mickie scream and crying, "TRISH!? Why you want to move on!? What For?! I should known of that! It probably about you dumped me for who!? WHY!?"

She scream at her as she threw the pink paper to Trish and run away from her. Mickie run out from the Divas Locker Room.

Trish shouted at her, "MICKIEEE!!! Her hands try reach her but too late because Mickie is gone now… Trish cried, "MICKIE!!!" Trish is alone in locker room. Mickie run to Parking lot and drive the car as she left the arena. Lita saw Mickie is crying, she realized that something not right. So, Lita run to see Trish.

Lita shocked, "Oh My God! I am so sorry…" She walk to hug her as she pat on her head. She said, "Trish…" Lita was rocking back and forth, rubbing Trish's back as she cried.

Ashley just came in Locker room and saw Trish is crying, "Oh my god! What happened?"

Lita said, "She was trying explain her but… She left her alone…"

Ashley gasped, "Oh-No! I need go see-" Lita interrupted her, "Don't go to see Mickie… Leave her alone.."

Ashley stuttered, "B-B-But… Why?" She want know why she don't let her to see Mickie.

Lita said, "It was too late…" Trish cried, "It was my fault… I was too late to tell truth… But she find my pink-slip paper…" Lita look at pink paper is crushed and Ashley picked up.

Ashley said, "So… Now what?" still hold the pink paper.

Lita shook with her head in disbelief, "No idea… I wish to knew… Trish I am sorry about this…" Two women hears her voice was shaken and whined, "It my fault… Mickie…" Trish keep repeat to say Mickie…

**Flashback end~**

**

* * *

**

**So, Mickie remember about Trish is planned to retired without tell her to know…**

**But Trish is going to be special guest host on Raw for one day… It means, She can see Mickie?**

**Or Mickie don't want to talk her? **

(Author note- Now I done edited this chapter three and I am working on fix chapter four next! Thanks--)


	4. Missed your voice

(Author note- This has been edited! On Chapter four!)

(There has few different scene)

* * *

Meanwhile, Gail is in Trish's house for sleepover. And Trish was in the office, she checked on the computer… She watch old videos of her past about wrestling and feud to Mickie James. The sounds of type on the keyboard, Trish looking at video of Mickie James because she always watches her… Trish noticed her clock is.

7:00 AM~

Because Trish can't sleep, she always thinking about Mickie… She wish to tell Mickie before Raw show ended… Suddenly, someone say to her, "HMM? Trish? You woke up early…"

Trish look back at the person was Gail, "Gail? What wrong?"

Gail said, rubbing her eyes because she is very tried "Can't sleep? It already 7:00 AM, this morning…"

Trish smile, "Sorry about you woke up…" Gail walk to see her laptop and noticed Trish was watch Mickie's matches.

Gail surprise, "Still thinking?" Trish nods and she is very miss Mickie…

Gail curious, toward to her, "You know… You find right love for you… But… Would you meet Mickie in Raw show?" She worried about her because she thinks Trish is afraid to talk Mickie…

Trish said, "Maybe…" Gail ask her about what happened in the past, that where Trish and Mickie was broken up.

Trish look at her, before she sighed, "My past, that where I was checking to see Mickie is okay but she find out about I planned to retired without tell her…" Gail was amazement to hear she have hard time to tell truth her before too late.

"So… Why you come back? Are you trying getting her back?" Gail want know why Trish make a call to WWE and She interested their offer for special guest host for one day only. Trish told her about reason to try getting another chance for to talk Mickie. Gail understands why she wants to.

Gail questioned, "By the way… Why you changed your hair color is brunette?"

"You finally _just _noticed that?" Trish asked, mocking Gail's observing skills. Because nobody ones to ask her about why she change her hair is brunette. Gail laughed, "HEY!? I was just asking that!?" Both women laughed. Gail noticed at the clock.

7:30 AM~

Gail asked her, "Um… Should we get dress up because we have to meet your old friends in Arena?" She mention about Trish has yet meet her old friends since she were retired. Trish would like going there. Both women get dress up and ready for go.

Trish drives the car and Gail is sit on the passenger seat, Trish said "Do you think my plan would be prefect?"

Gail smile, "Why not? Your plan would be Stratusfaction Guaranteed!?" Cause Trish to laughs, "Oh yeah… I always given 110% for my plan would be prefect… Trust me…." Trish grins.

_**In Arena, somewhere nears the Parking Lots…**_

"UGH…" Maria complained, she don't wants go Raw show because she need break time…

Melina laughed, "Really? You are complained!?" Both girls laughed and they are in parking lots, Mickie was disappointed because she know Trish will talk her for sure… But she don't want to talk her because she is afraid to see Trish…

"Girls… I have to going now…" Mickie told them, she would be in Divas locker room.

Melina and Maria said same time, "Okay…"

Before Mickie enter divas locker room, she hears something noise was inside the room. She don't open the door but she can hears what they are make a strange noise…

"GAIL!? WHAT? You don't tell me she is coming here?!" Unknown shouted.

Gail tries calming her down, "WHOA! Just be calm down! Trish, I don't think you are not ready for tell her truth yet!"

Trish groans as she is complained, "GREAT! Now what?! I thought I can handle it but… I can't…"

Mickie surprised to hear their voice was Patricia… She miss her voice so much… She want hear Trish to say… Because she is really still love her but why Trish didn't tell her about retired in two or three years ago. She wish Trish will talk her… But she is afraid to talk Trish…

Gail laughed, "Don't worry about it… Remember… Your plans? Don't forget it…" Trish smile and nods, "I won't forget it…"

Suddenly, someone said to Mickie's name… "Mickie?" Cause she spun around that person was Melina and Maria.

"Mickie? What are you doing?" Melina saw Mickie was not go inside locker room.

"Um… I was just… Eh… Just forget it…" Mickie laughter nervous, she don't want tell them because she hear Gail and Trish is inside…

Melina smile, "Well, shall we go inside!" Before she shouted to Melina, Melina open widen the door, "WAIT! Don't!"

When she open the door and Maria shouted, "GAIL!? TRISH!? YOU HERE?" Melina surprised to see Gail and Trish were here.

Trish was surprised, she look at three girls, "MELINA! MAIRA! And…. Oh… Mickie…" Trish's smile went fade. Gail was surprised about Mickie is here…

Three girls stare at Mickie and Trish… Both women stare at each other… They don't talk in each other… It awkward went to silent for few minutes..

Finally, someone breaks it… Mickie talk, "Trish…"

Trish frozen and afraid to talk her, "Yes?"

They worry about Mickie and Trish would talk in each other?

* * *

**They are finally see in each other! But they did talk barely in each other…**

**Trish can work on her plan is going to get her back? Or she is still afraid..**

**Both would talk each other or ignore it?**

**Up next New chapter**

**_ You're really here? _**


	5. You're really Here

**_ You're really Here? _**

**Be warned about language!! Kinda a mature way!!! *Forgive me!***

**

* * *

  
**

*** * ***

Trish said, "Um… Hello?"

Mickie snap out and look at her, "What?"

Trish said, "Um… How are you doing?" She thinking,_" Why I am saying about that?! Grah!!! Must Stuck on my plans first!"_

Mickie stuttered, "Um…. Yeah… I… Am… Really.. Good as Well and…. You?"

Gail thinking, "Oh thank god… Trish is working on process of her plan… Hope not ruin it…"

Trish stutters, "Well… Eh… I am Good..." She trying their best to smile at Mickie.

Maria and Melina enter in Divas Locker Room and Melina said, "Mickie? Are you come in?"

Mickie look at Melina, "Oh right…" As she enter in Divas Locker Room. Mickie and Trish stand by Front-to-Front. But both are not talking in each.. Just stare at each others.

The Door is closed. Gail toward to Melina to whisper, "Melina, First is keep Trish can talk to their old friends, Second is to let Trish fight someone, Third is You and me will kick everyone from that room… Then… That how her plans is…" Sudden, Maria cut Gail's finish sentence, "Prefect…"

Both look at Maria and She said, "Look, Melina… Gail… I want help!" Sudden Gail and Melina cover Maria's mouth to silent and look to Mickie and Trish is not earshot.

Gail and Melina went relief and Maria start mumble, "Can you let go? Because I can barely to breath here…" Gail and Melina let go from cover Maria's mouth.

Melina whisper, "Fine… Just don't tell anyone… Please… We don't wants Trish to ruin it again… Please, sweetie?"

Maria nod and whisper, "Ok, I won't tell anyone… Thanks, sweetie…"

Melina smile, "Good…" Gail curious and whisper, "Melina… Is…. She your girlfriend?"

Melina smile and nod at Gail, "Well…."

Gail smile, "Come on! That all right! I did help Trish to love Mickie!"

Three girls are still chat, Mickie look up and down as stare her head to shoes, "So, You are looks different now…"

Trish smile, "So, you too…."

Trish noticed Mickie carry her belt is Divas Champship, "So… Congrats about you win Divas Champship in first time…"

Mickie smile, "Yup, That why I am really happy to get that!"

Trish said wonder, "You are really Five Time Champion…." She mention about Mickie won fourth time for Women champship and first time for Divas Champship.

Mickie nod, "Yup, but that suck for you…"

Trish chuckles, "Well, I wish I can go back and steal that one. Because I yet get that.. Only I got seven times won for Women Champship!"

Mickie shook her head, "Come on… You can come back-" Trish surprised about Mickie is really wants her back…

Mickie thinking, "_Oh shoot… Why I am saying about that! Ugh… I am really wants her back… to trying rebuild it or not…"_

Trish thinking, "_Dang! She did say that! She needs me back? Oh great… I wish… But my body is really sore when I have lot busy to wrestle in Houses Show and Live on Show… Then I decide to move on…"_

Sudden both stopped talk about something because both know about what happened in past.

Trish said, "Hey, That alright… I am really here… Look at me.. I am different now…."

Mickie said, "So… You're really here…."

Trish nod, "Yeah, I am really here… Wait, You think I am not here?"

Mickie panic, "No! I mean I was curious or just wonder…" It almost causes her to make feel hurt, but Mickie try her best to comfort to her.

Trish not look at her and stare at her floor as she is try best to trying right talk her, "Well, That alright… I had been thinking about long time…"

Mickie know she is talking about the past and cut Trish to finished sentence, "Is about Past?"

Trish looked up at her, "What?" Mickie worry, "I said… Is about something in past?"

Trish's mouth to open trying talk her but someone is enter in Divas Locker Room and It was others Divas, "Trish!?"

Trish look at all Divas, "Everyone!?"

Mickie thinking _"Damn! Not again! I am really needed talk her about something in our past… Our relationship… was already broken…" _

_Trish thinking, "Crap… I guess… I must stick on my plans to make sure right! Oh well… I hope… My plans is going good as well… Step one is next to chat my old friends or new friends."_

As Trish toward to Divas and chat. Before Trish chat to other Divas and Trish told her, "Mickie? We will talk about that later? I promise!"

Mickie nod, "Okay… Ok…"

Mickie sit on bench and stare at Trish is looks different now as she thinking, "Trish…"

* * *

Few hours later, Before Raw show live started… Trish is done to talk on her old friends or new friends. She walk to Café and look to find Divas about can face on her. But she knows only one is left to yet talk Trish. Trish mumbles on herself, "Great… Where is Beth?"

"Hello…" said unknown. As Trish heard her voice to spun around to see Beth.

Trish surprise, "Beth!? Did you hear what I am saying?"

Beth laughed, "Well, yeah… Duh…."

Beth curious, "So… What up?"

Trish wonder, "What if you can fight me in ring?"

Beth know about Trish is planned, "Trish… I know you are planned to…"

Trish's eyes went widen, "WHAT?"

Beth trying calms her down, "Easy! No need to shout to be in here in Café! But shall we going to in something private room?"

Trish nod, "Okay, Let go to my office for Special Guest Host Raw's office…"

Beth nod, "Go ahead you… I'm follow you…"

Both walk to Special Guest Office and they enter in room. Beth shocked to see Trish did set her little special office about Stratusphere. (Trish's business is Yoga)

Beth surprise, "Wha? What the? Was your business? And you are part of yogi?"

Trish smile, "Yup, I working that.."

Beth smile, "I see… So, I know what you are planned to…"

Trish sigh, "What wrong to me?"

Beth walk to her as pat on her left shoulder, "You wants get her back… Is about Mickie?"

Trish stares at her, "Did you knew it?"

Beth said, "Well, No… But I been curious about you and Mickie had been hang out for long time… When I was in Divas Locker Room and there something… Bad for me…"

Trish said, "What is bad?"

Beth said, "I hope you would kick my ass… Because…"

Trish serious stare at her, "Then answer it!"

Beth low whisper, "Eh… You journal drop it… And I went look whole time… I mean I was supposed to return you but you and Mickie went out for something.."

Trish shocked, "WHAT?! You went look whole of my journal book!?"

Beth trying calms her down, "HEY! It was really give me bother me! I mean I knew you and Mickie are in L-O-V-E!"

Trish stares and start blush, "Erm… Did you read whole of my words are talking about it?"

Beth looks at her, "On your Journal Book?"

Trish nod as Beth chuckles, "Erm… Well… I hate to say about that… Yeah…. Come on! I don't tell anyone about that! I swear to god! But my mind won't let me to stop and let me keep reading on everything of your words are made me wet! GOD!"

Trish laughed, "Sorry! I don't mean it! I would kick your ass in right now!"

Beth mad, "But I don't know… You made her bitch and Mickie make you of their bitch!? Everything of your words is crazy!? Honestly, I don't wants to know right now! But seriously, why are you write of this?! I mean… Your words are talking about… S-E-X…."

Trish blushed, "Um… I don't want to forget about that…"

Beth glare at her, "Next time, don't drop at your journal!"

Trish chuckles, "Ok! Ok! I won't drop it! But seriously… When you find out it?"

Beth said, "I made a debut it in RAW when I attacked to Mickie."

Trish nod, "Ohhh… oops…"

Beth said, "Alright, So… How you can get her back for sure?"

Trish gulps, "Um… Trying stick on my plans to get her back… Because I did make a mistaken one.."

Beth said, "That alright, I hope you will get her back for sure… By the way… Why you need me for?"

Trish curious, "Um… Don't hate to me… Well, I planned to fight you again…"

Beth stares at her, "WHAT? Again!? Oh great! It was just single match?"

Trish said, "Well, I don't think there should be single match… Just maybe… Mix Tag Team.... You think could it?"

Beth said, "If you say so, then I would like to beat men! Ha-ha"

Trish smile, "HA, Do you think that is going be fine?"

Beth chuckles, "Well, sure! If I beat you enough then you will beat me later then I might kicked everyone from in… Um… Your Little Special Office… Then Mickie will talk you for sure.." She mention to her business Stratusphere office. (It in Raw arena and Special Host Guest' office)

Trish laugh, "Well, But there a might problem is… Someone is involved to my plans…"

Beth wonder, "Who?"

Trish nervous and laugh, "Well, It just two people…"

Beth said, "Really? Tell me who is it?"

Trish said, "Melina and Gail Kim…"

Beth sigh, "Oh, boy… Not Melina…"

Trish trying help her feel better, "I know you hate to lost her on last time you face her on Royal Rumble for Woman Champship…"

Beth mad little, "Huh! Just forget it… Fine… So… Tell me what your plans is…"

Trish smile, "Well…" As she continue talking about her plans to get Mickie back.

* * *

Near One hours left to start Raw Show aired on, Trish is in her Special Little Office for Stratusphere.

Gail and Melina are in her office and talk to Trish, "So, Your planned is going good as well…"

Trish smile, "Well, that all I need know one! And Melina… How is Mickie doing?"

Melina said, "She seems be lonely and keep wonder why you are accept to be Special Guest Host Raw for one day…"

Trish sigh, "I hope not ruin her day… However, Gail… You have a match today but later…"

Gail nod, "Oh really? Who I am fight to whom?"

Trish said, "Maybe… Alicia Fox?"

Gail said, "Alright, that sounds is good to me…"

Trish smile, "By the way… Why you did lose on Divas Champship in Smackdown when you were before draft to Raw…."

Gail said, "Well, First study on other Divas's Move then I would use my full strength to attack them in enough… Like giving a long one!"

Trish chuckles, "Really…"

Gail nod, "Totally! But Sadly, Melina has been yet get Divas Champship…"

Melina mad, "Hey!? I would get Divas Champship! But we don't know who is gonna to get Divas Champship…"

Gail mad, "Hey! You are not helping me!"

Melina pout at her, "Come on… You did win Woman Champship! But yet to get Divas Champship!"

As two girls argue and Trish stop them, "HEY!? No time to argue about that champship! You of both did mistaken or something shocked one…"

Gail and Melina stare at her, "Hey! We never make a mistaken one!"

Trish smirk and shot back, "Melina, you was shocked about Mickie use Long Kiss Goodnight and Gail, you got almost screw up on fight Maryse for Divas Champship!"

Both went silent and Melina said, "What the hell?! How you know?!"

Gail said, "Yeah! How?"

Trish smirk and laugh, "Melina, saw your blog Confession and Gail got kind of not ready for fight…"

Trish laughed, "Sorry, I don't tell anyone… Melina, did post on that blog... And I noticed Gail Kim is already have a injury… But lucky no ones know it… However, Just forget it and Just make sure don't let Mickie find out about it!"

Melina and Gail stare at each other then look at her, "Fine… Just don't tell anyone about that…"

Trish feel proud to be a pure Stratusfaction, "Ha, I won't tell anyone… Shall we go?" She mention about ready for Raw Lived start aired on."

As three girls came out from her special little office. And Trish is in backstage and get ready for show up on Raw Show Live.

Before Trish enter in front of stage to see audience, Trish saw Mickie talking Melina and Maria.

Trish thinking, _"Mickie.. Just watch me… I know you always watch me what I am do… I will bring a pure Stratusfraction to make Mickie is mine… All I need get her back… For sure…" She starts little chuckles on herself, "Hmmm…"_

When Trish heard Lillian Garcia announcer call her name to came out from Backstage and Trish walk to front of the stage and get excited see everyone.

Trish cheered to everyone thinking, "Alright! Time to start work on my plans! Step one is done! Then Step two is next!"

Everyone cheered to Trish make a comeback. Mickie heard everyone cheered on her. Mickie walk to see on TV and see Trish is happy as she thinking, "Trish…"

***

* * *

**DA, DA, DA, DA! What is her plans is process! But what is her second step is next? Hmm…**

**Can Trish stuck on her plans to make sure don't ruin Mickie's life!?**

**Would Melina, Gail, and Beth can help Trish's plans is working?**

**Read & Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Up Next Chapter!**

**_ I Will Be Ready for! _**


	6. I Will Be Ready For!

**_ I Will Be Ready For! _**

**(My thoughts--- At Divas Match, Lillian Garcia announces for Triple Threat but there none Triple Threat... here what happened to my thoughts… Don't hate me that! I swear to god…. It just a of my thoughts….) **

**Read & Review it!**

* * *

*******

Meanwhile, After Batista tricked Orton and Miz & Jack Vs. Kofi & Primo…. When Raw live aired stop and show up commercial break.

Trish is in Backstage and Gail walk to her special guest's office, "Patricia, Are you sure about your plans is working?"

Trish smile, "You bet it! I mean… That will be working! I swear to god!"

Gail smile, "I hope not about something ruined it…"

Trish said, "So, your match is next up…"

Gail smiles, "I would like to win but I don't think I can but I just wants to feel be ready…"

Trish nod, "To trying find better feud for Storyline?"

Gail nod, "Yes, that one…"

Trish smile, "Whatever, you win or loss then I would cheer to you ya!"

Gail giggles, "You always cheer to your …. I don't mean it…"

Trish frown, "Hey, that alright… I mean… That fine.. She is my ex-girlfriend… Because we got stora problem in past…"

Gail nod, "I hope you will get her back for sure…"

Trish said, "Can you tell Mickie join Cole and King at the announce table for watch Alicia fight you for 1st Contender for the gold?"

Gail nod, "Sure, I will tell her… But that was supposed to be Triple Threat?"

Trish said, "We got problem with Kelly…"

Gail said, "What happened to her?"

Trish said, "…. Um… You don't wants to know… Eve and Kelly fault to did for wake up… eh… you know what I am talking about it…"

Gail surprised, "Oh, my god… Are they? Gosh… Where she is now?"

Trish said, "Both are in other divas and Twin Bella help Kelly to make feel better… Eve is fault because she can easily drain her energy is gone… I bet you know what I am talking about it… I did talk her but her energy is really almost gone…"

Gail laughed, "Oh my god! Wait? Did you tell Lillian to change for one on one for 1st Contender for the gold?"

Trish said, "Oops… I forget it… You got tell Mickie to join Cole and King at the announce table then find Lillian to know!"

As Gail leaves her, "Alright, I am going now! Wish good luck to me!" As Trish told her to wish good luck to Gail. Trish thinking, _"Ah, crap… I forget tell Lillian Garcia… Oops… Damn.. I hope my plans is still process…"_

Trish rushed to other divas locker room and see Kelly is feeling fine… but she is not feeling well… Because she can't stand right way…

Trish mad, "Eve… Are you crazy?"

Eve said, "Sorry! I was get hornier! Look Kelly make me feel crazy horny! Forgive me!"

Trish chuckles, "Great… I told you… Don't do it… Now you did ruin my part plans…"

Eve said, "Sorry… My Bad… But I hope you will get her for sure…"

Trish smile, "Yup… I hope…"

Trish thinking, _"Oh my god… My Plans is really get almost ruin it..."_

Gail find Mickie is wear street clothes and backstage, "Mickie, Trish told me to you should join Cole and King at the announce table."

Mickie said, "Trish said that?"

Gail nod, "Yes, go! You are next!"As Mickie walk came out from backstage and thinking,_"Trish? She ordered me to join Cole and King at the announce table? What is going on here?"_

***

Back to Gail is in backstage and see Lillian.

Gail finds Lillian in backstage and she shout her, "Lillian, There none Triple Threat match! It just only One on One for Match!" But too late for that because Lillian just rushes came out from backstage and enter in ring.

Gail thinking, _"Oh Man! I am too late!? Oh crap… Patricia will kill me…"_

The Divas Champion Mickie James heads down to the ring in street clothes and join Cole and King at the announce table Lillian Garcia announces that match for Triple Threat…

As Trish heard Lillian said Triple Threat match and she thinking, _"GAIL!? Ohhhh… She is toast… I am going kill her!"_

Trish walk to Alicia in backstage and said, "I wants you to kick Gail to get out!"

Alicia Fox surprised, "Okay! Trish! Why?"

Trish mad, "Gail was trying tell Lillian for change plans to you fight Gail but there no Triple Threat… Because of… Kelly… you know…"

Alicia Fox's eye widens, "Oh My God.. But I was supposed to let Gail Kim to win…"

Trish grab her left shoulder, "Just please kick her out as soon as possible… Because I am mad at her!"

Alicia laughs nervous, "OKAY! I will kick her out! And I will win it!"

Trish smile, "Good… If you don't then I would tell Vince to you would fight on your girlfriend… Brie…"

Alicia Fox panic, "NO! Not my girl! Fine!!! I will win! And just please don't it!"

Trish smile, "Good…"

Lillian Garcia announces that this match for Triple Threat about to decide the number contender to Mickie's gold. As she announces Gail and Alicia Fox but there none third one is coming.

Mickie thinking, _"What the hell? Can be Trish planned to trick me? Wait second… I remember Trish and Gail are talking about plans to get back?"_

As Alicia and Gail Kim are in Ring. Mickie stare at both girls and Trish watch on TV to see Mickie and thinking, _"Mickie… You are mine… I don't dumped you… Because… I had hard time to do it…"_

As Trish watch on Divas match and thinking, "Alicia… you better attack her…"

Alicia thinking, "Okay… I am sorry, Gail… I hate to do it.."

As King and Cole ask question to Mickie about her past with Trish. Mickie said, "Yes, i remember... And i never forget about it. I swear..."

King said, "So, you are number one fan of Trish? I mean you support her, right?"

Mickie smile, "Yeah, always do it."

Cole ask, "So, are you both Trish are friend? Just not enemy as foe?"

Mickie said, "No, we are just friend."

King smile, "I see..." As Three people talking about Mickie's past with Trish and looking forward to see who is win for 1st contender for Divas Champion.

The match begins with Fox instantly propping up Gail on her shoulders, but she counters and drops Alicia with a hurricanrana. They chain-wrestle across the ring, but Fox takes advantage and locks Kim in the body scissors, and then rather unceremoniously releases the hold and slam her face into the canvas by her hair. Fox then hit a bodyslam and attempts to kick Kim right in the head, but the move is evaded. Kim fight back and springboards out of the corner with a well-angled crossbody. She goes back up to the high rent district and leaps forward, attempting either a dropkick or a hurricanrana, but Fox moves out of the way, send Kim crashing down to the mat.

As Kim struggles back to her feet, Fox crashes her comeback with the Scissors Kick for the win. Fox went pin Gail. 1…2…3! And Lillian said, "Here your winner is Alicia Fox for the number one contender for Divas Champion"

Alicia pants and thinking, "Oh… I win… There! Trish! I hope you happy!?"

Trish smile, "Very, good…"

Mickie said, "Alicia… Very well…" As she smile at Alicia but she thinking, _"OKAY, That is not right… What the hell about here?"_

As Gail is lying on the mat and thinking, _"Oh, Fuck… I guess.. Trish told Alicia to kill me because I didn't tell Lillian… Crap… I should tell Melina to know..."_

As after Divas Match is done and went to commercial break. Before Raw back on aired after Commercial break.

Melina find Gail is in docter's office, "Gail? What happened to here?"

Gail said, "well..." As Gail told Melina about what happened to trying tell Lillian to change subject...

Melina laughed, "Snap... I told you! She always do that! Like she mad and try beaten us up!"

Gail laughed, "True... I hope her plans is working..."

Melina nod, "Yup... I hope no ones to find about something suspect to us..."

***

Back in Trish walk in the halls.

Trish is in Halls and finds Beth is in cafe, "Beth?"

Beth spun around to her, "Trish? What up? And what is going on this about Triple Threat? I mean there no Triple Threat?"

Trish sigh, "Well, Gail fault to tell Lillian to change it… But it too late… And you will go to my office and tell me about why you are not in Triple Threat…"

Beth nod, "I see… But what happened to Kelly is supposed to be there.. I mean what happened to Kelly, Eve, and Bella Twins?"

Trish look around and took her hands to in different room and said, "Kelly and Eve went did things and Bella Twins help both to make feel better.."

Beth stares at her, "What? Are you serious to me!? Another one couples?"

Trish look at her, "Nope, but yeah.. Kelly and Eve… Brie and Alicia but not Nikki…"

Beth said, "Nikki have boyfriend? Right?"

Trish nod, "Yep…"

Beth said, "I see.. But who I am with for tag team?"

Trish said, "Um.. maybe Chris?"

Beth said, "Oh, is that your on-screen boyfriend and betrayed to him!"

Trish sigh, "Ugh… Don't give remember to me…"

Beth smirk, "That how I know that!"

Trish said, "So, are you ready?"

Beth nod, "Yep, I am ready… Let go to your office for backstage…"

Trish and Beth walk to Trish's office. Mickie saw both are in Trish's special office. Mickie mumbles of her self, "Beth? What the hell…"

As Mickie thinking, _"Maybe… I know.. someone… told me about I'm thinking about Trish?" _As Mickie walk to Divas Locker Room and see Maria is alone but Melina is not there.

Maria spun around to see Mickie is in Divas Locker Room as she heard Mickie locked the door, "Mickie? What are you?"

Mickie chuckles, "So… I see here is too much… What is going of here… Tell me… MARIA…."

Maria thinking, "_Oh Fuck... she figure out?! I should not tell her about truth!"_

Maria nervous chuckles, "Well, I don't know about what are you talking about it?..."

Mickie's eyes is serious make Maria feel scared, "MARIA… Tell me…"

Maria whimper, "Melina? Help me… Mickie… I can explain.. but it was not my fault!... " as She continue whimpering.

Mickie chuckles, "So…" As She force her to admit about what happened on After Divas match….

***

Backstage in Trish Stratus' office, she lights a few candles as Beth Phoenix enters. A banner for Trish Stratus Yoga is hung up in the background. Phoenix complains about why she wasn't in tonight's Divas Championship match. Chris Jericho enters and takes shot at Stratus. Phoenix say unlike Trish, Jericho has guts. She says Trish retired because she didn't want to face the new competition, such as herself. Trish tell Beth that if she really does believe that, then she will face Phoenix and Jericho tonight, in a tag team match.

As backstage went down. Trish smile, "Beth, nice one…"

Beth smile, "No problem!"

Chris glare at both, "What the hell? Why are you both happy for?"

Beth said, "Believe me, you don't wants to know…"

Chris stare at him, "HEY!? Come on!"

Trish smile, "Why not? Only, two us know your secret…"

Chris stare at Trish, "So… You don't know about me!"

Beth said, "By a fact… We know you already fuck by someone…"

Chris's eyes widen, "?!?!"

Trish laughed, "Get out before I will tell anyone…"

Chris is leaving as scream at both, "FINE! I will beat your stranger partner!"

As he is leave both alone in office as Beth and Trish laughed, "NICE!"

Beth said, "By the way… I think your plans is working…"

Trish said, "Yup, I will be ready for get Mickie back!"

Beth pat on her right shoulder, "You better ready for sure…"

***

Back to Divas Locker Room, Mickie and Maria are alone as Mickie force her to tell the truth…

Maria nervous, "Well, that all I told you as I knew… But I don't do it! I swear to god!"

Mickie's eyes start blinked in few times as smile and thinking,_ "Oh, My God…"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**DA, DA, DA ,DA! WHAT HAPPENED TO MARIA TOLD MICKIE FOR TALKING ABOUT?**_

_**DOES MICKIE FIGURE OUT? **_

_**HOW MICKIE FEEL ABOUT MARIA FINALLY TOLD HER ABOUT EVERYTHING? WHAT IS EVERYTHING?**_

_**Can Trish's plan is going working or not?**_

_**Read & Review it!**_

_

* * *

  
_

**Up Next Chapter!**

**_ Is she trying to get me back? _**


	7. Trish is trying to get me back

**_ Trish is trying to get me back? _**

_**Read & Review it!**_

_

* * *

  
_

***

Back to Mickie and Maria are alone in Divas Locker Room.

Mickie stare at Maria, "Are you serious to me?"

Maria nod respond, "Yes, I am serious… No lies… I swear to god!"

Mickie wonder, "So… You are involved it??"

Maria nod, "Yes… Please! Don't tell anyone! Because Patricia might get worry about someone is ruining her plans!"

Mickie said, "I see… Just don't tell anyone and if you did it then I would start feud to Melina again for worse!"

Maria said, "OK, OK! I won't tell anyone!" As Mickie leave her alone and thinking, _"I will be damn… Patricia… I wants to talk you… Right now…"_

***

In Backstage and there Divas Locker Room, Trish is change clothing for wrestle to Beth and Chris for Tag Team.

Beth enter Divas Locker Room and talk her, "Patricia, Are you ready?"

Trish nod, "Yup, Ready." Beth ask her, "Um.. Who is your partner is?"

Trish said, "Um… I guess you know… Red one…"

Beth said, "MVP?!"

Trish smile, "Yup that one…"

As Gail and Melina enter in Divas, "Hey, Beth and Trish.."

Trish smirk at Gail, "Sorry, about you got loss…"

Gail said, "I know! It was your fault to force Alicia Fox trying kill me! And I got lost by evil of TRISH!"

Trish laughed and Gail said, "Ugh.."

Melina laughed, "Ha-ha, And Beth… You…"

Beth said, "Don't say.. I just wants to know… That All.. And that sucks for you lost Woman Champion!"

Melina mad, "Why you little!"

Trish said, "HEY! No time to fight here!"

Melina and Beth are stopped to argue at each other and look at her, "What?"

Trish said, "Just stick on my plans! I don't wants someone figure out about that!"

All Divas nod at her, "Okay…"

Trish smile at them, "Good… Now get out there.. I need stretch myself…"

All Diva leave her alone.

After DX vs. Legacy has been end no contest, and Even and Hornswoggle vs. Carlito and Chavo match is over.

Jerry said, "Well, we are looking forward to see Trish's match is next! But who is her partner is?"

Cole said, "Well, I am happy to see who is it!"

***

Mickie is in halls and see find Brie and Nikki

After that and Mickie walk to her locker and Nikki is not there but Brie is here, "Brie?"

Brie look at Mickie, "Mickie?"

Mickie said, "How are you?"

Brie said, "Still I am good and you?"

Mickie said, "Good."

Brie said, "Um.. Are you fine be with about Trish is Special Guest Host for one day?"

Mickie smile, "Yeah, i am fine with that..."

Brie smile, "That all what i need know..."

Mickie said, "Look um… Where is Melina?"

Brie said, "Um.. In other Divas Locker Room… I think... and why?"

Mickie said, "About something important... I need talk her.. alright?"

Brie said, "ok."

Mickie smile, "Thanks." As she leave her alone in Divas Locker Room.

Mickie is walk to halls and trying find Other Divas Locker Room...

Melina is alone in Locker Room and change clothing to street clothing.

Melina mumble herself, "Great.. I think I hope not someone figure out…"

Someone talk Melina, "Oh really? I already figure out…"

Melina spun around and see Mickie, "MICKIE!?" As Melina's hand crutches on her crest, "Why are you saying?"

***

Back to in Rings and Lillian are in Ring.

Lillian Garcia said, "And Here Another Tag Team match start today and Here is Trish Stratus! She is Former Woman Champion of Seven Times!"

As everyone cheered to see Trish's entrance.

Trish thinking, _"Good! I hope Mickie watch me! Until I might get hurt myself for a bit…"_

Trish enters in rings and everyone cheer her. When there her partner is coming and it was MVP! Everyone cheer to him as cheer on his entrance.

When MVP enter in rings.

Trish smile, "MVP! Are you ready?"

MVP said, "More than ready! I would like to beaten CHRIS!!!"

Trish said, "You better win! I don't wants to lose to see my hometown!"

MVP said, "Don't worry! I will wins! And you too!"

Trish smile, "Thanks!"

Beth and Chris done with their entrance and get ready for fight Tag Team.

***

Mickie smirk, "Tell me about truth… right now!"

Melina wonder, "What about? I don't know what are you talking about it!"

Mickie mad at her, "Don't lie me!"

Melina worried, "Just tell me about what are you talking about it!?"

Mickie said, "Someone is planned to trying get me back…"

Melina said, "WHAT? You don't know who is it?"

Mickie mad at her, "I know who…"

Melina said, "Prove it!"

Mickie smirk at her, "Trish is trying to get me back…"

Melina puzzled, "Huh?" She thinking, "Crap… She figures out!? Who told her about that?!"

Mickie said, "I said… I already figure out about something Trish is trying to get me back…."

Melina's eyes widen at her, "SAY WHAT?!"

As both went silent and Melina thinking, _"Damn! How I can tell her about that?! I thought her plan was supposed to be prefect?!_

_

* * *

  
_

_***_

**DA, DA, DA, DA! What you think what happened next? **

**Did She already figure out about Trish is planned to?**

**How Melina can tell Mickie about truth?**

**Read and Review it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Up Next Chapter!**

**_ That was not supposed this happen… _**


	8. This was not supposed be this happen?

_(Author Note- Forgive me about long time to finish it! I was doing to study exam and doing sport for tournament! Ugh… Once, I was looking to see my laptop and I find out and this chapter is not done and I decide to finish it!)_

_Thanks :) _

***

A really awkward silence fell between them before Mickie finally said, "I said… Trish is trying to get me back? I am right?"

"Mickie… Look, I don't mean to hurt your feeling…" Melina said worry as she saw her face is not happy now.

"Oh, Right! Guess What? I don't want her back!" Mickie said with a tone of anger.

"Wait!" Melina said shout to her as she try explain her but Mickie interrupters her.

"I guess she would talk me about why she dump to me for who? I told you, we are no more lovers! Because she never tells me about she planned to retire and without tell me know! You know why? I don't need her back for sure!" Mickie said mad, as she is really very aggrieved.

"Mickie…" Melina said with voice of relaxed, as she doesn't want to cause her feel get deeper detest.

Suddenly, Melina noticed her eyes start to tears and quickly run away from her, "Mickie!? Wait, you are not thinking of-" But it too late because she is gone.

"Great, How did she find out about this?" Melina sighed as trying finding Gail and Maria to know.

***

In Backstage, Gail and Maria are chat about Trish is visit Raw for one day.

"I think Patricia is great looks! I mean, she was blonde then now brunette! And still sexy!" Maria said enjoyed.

"Hey! You should not talk about jealous at her! You are Melina's girlfriend!" Gail said with light laugh as she shakes her shoulder.

"Sorry!" Maria said laugh, as both women start laughed.

Suddenly someone call her name, "Maria!" As both women hear someone call her name and they spun around to see it was Melina.

"Melina? What wrong?" Maria said worried as she noticed her face is not good.

"Wait, is there something trouble here?" Gail said curious as she think someone find out about plans.

"Yes, but… Bad news… Mickie just find out it…" Melina said with tone of upset.

"No!" Both women said same unison.

"Yes, Way!" Melina said loud enough to let them to know.

"Oh my god… Did anyone told everyone about her plan?" Gail said concerned as she can't believe about Mickie is now know what about her plans.

"No, but I don't know how she figure out it… Or I am not sure… I think I saw Mickie see both Trish and Beth are in the office and I think… It could be… She can hear them what they are saying…" Melina trying to right explain but she is unsure about right information to them.

Three Women can hear audience start cheered and someone say, "Here your winner is Trish Stratus, MVP, and Mark Henry!"

"How we can tell her to know?" Gail said, she worried about tell truth about Mickie figure out it.

"I will look to find Mickie, I just wants to make sure she aren't leaving it" Maria said worry and she wants to be brave like Melina.

"You can find her and it nice to see you finally be proud and very brave!" Melina smile at her because she is always shy person and afraid to help everyone.

"You always stay my side make me feel brave!" Maria kisses her cheek as leave both alone.

"Be careful! If you find her then keep talk her and don't let her leaving!" Melina said shout to Maria can hear loud enough.

Maria is gone and both women alone in backstage… "Well, that nice to see her to helping us." Gail said smile and glare at her.

"Melina, are you sure about tell Trish to know?" Gail said perturbed and Melina look at her, "I think, I can tell Trish to know…"

Suddenly, someone say, "Tell me to know what?" Both women spun around to see it was Trish Stratus!

"Um… Nothing!" Gail said with fake smile and Melina look at her, "Gail?! You are not helping me!?"

"Enough talk about bubbly business! Now, tell me…" Trish stops both them before they start to argue it.

"Well… You see…" Melina began to tell the story of how Mickie figure out about her plan is then she don't wants to see Trish…

"Well, that true… I do not know how she find out it…" Gail said concerned.

Melina sad as she finished the story but Trish is shocked. She feels horrible and upset about her plan is failed because it was supposed to be prefect plan! But it failed...

Both women nod at her, "Sorry." Both say same time.

"It can't be… Damn… It should be prefect plan but failed again…" Trish said upset and her head is hanging down as she looks at floor.

Her head is lift up and looked at both, "Where is Mickie Laree James? I need talk her right now…"

Both women look at each other and look back at her, "Now?"

Both women noticed her eyes is very serious and more feel get heat.

Trish glare at both them, "Yes, now! I can't lose to her! I want to get her back!"

****

**DA, DA, DA, DA! What you think what happened next? :)**

**Read & Review it!**

**Up Next Chapter!**

**_ What you saying? _**


	9. What you saying?

(Author note! There have two different scene- Thanks -)

**Read and Review it! ;)**

***

"Come on! Tell me where she is now!?" Trish glares at them, as she is anger.

Both not responds her question for one minute, finally Gail start talk, "And well, I do not know where is she now."

"Then we need find her right now…" Trish said complained.

Suddenly, someone interpret on them. "Patricia? Are you all right?" someone said that.

"Huh?" Three women said same time. Trish know that voice was…

"Chris Jericho?" Trish look back and it was he.

"You look something complained?" Chris says with a perplexed looks.

"What wrong with me? And what wrong with your face!" Trish grumbles as she noticed his behavior is not right.

"Well, Should we go in… um… Office? I mean, you don't wants tell everyone about… Um… Two between of lovers…" Chris say with rubbed his back neck as he looks around.

Trish surprise and he got a point, she look around and everyone seems trying to hear them what they are talking about it… "Ok, Fine… Let go…" Trish sighed.

Gail, Melina, Chris, and Trish are in the Office, Trish closed the door.

"Ok, What is your problem!" Trish mads at him.

"Well, Um… I know you and Mickie are love…" Chris say cleared his throat loudly.

Three women was astound when Chris knew both are love. But they thought it should be secret, unfortunately it secret out!

"I thought none one knows!" Melina's mouth open widen as she shocked.

"Well, duh! We don't tell anyone… But we don't wants ask you… Eh… Mostly… other knows…" Chris stuttered as he trying to find right words to her.

"Wait, what you mean? We? Who are others? Please don't tell me about that… Who?" Trish can't believe of this, she thought it should be secret but it out…

"Eh… Some male superstars of WWE current… Not young superstars don't know…" Chris was unsure about who knew their secret is… Trish looks at him for one minute.

"Fuck… My Life…" Trish's head hang down as she looks at floor. "Patricia!? Are you alright?" Melina's hand pat on her head back.

Suddenly, they hear Trish was just laugh or chuckle something no reason why.

"Patricia? Are you laughing?" Gail surprise to see she was laughed with no reason.

Chris, Melina and Gail have absolutely no idea about why she is laugh!

* * *

"MICKIE!? Where are you now?" Maria looks around as she looking to find her.

But it such no luck for find her, she sighed and sits on the bench. Maria is in different room. That room was for guest locker room. Maria tried her best to find her but it hard to find her.

"Mickie… Why are you run to…" Maria worried as she tried her best effort to find her…

Suddenly, someone start gossip about Mickie is in somewhere on parking lot. Maria heard it and looks around to see who start gossip and it was WWE Crew talking about it.

"Hey! Did you saw Mickie in parking lot?" Maria shouted at them.

"Um… Yeah, I think. We don't think she is aren't leaving for something…" WWE Crew said that.

"Ok! Thanks!" Maria says with a wave at them.

WWE Crew says welcome to her.

She run, run, and run then stopped as she arrived in parking lot. Maria can't believe of what she sees Mickie are doing…

She hides behind of the trunk and takes a peek to see what Mickie are doing.

"Mickie?" Maria whisper at herself. She thought she should be alone but someone is with her…

* * *

"Patricia? Seriously, why are you so funny for?" Chris doesn't know why she is laugh.

"Sorry, I don't mean it… I am really stupid… I mean… It was really suddenly… Everyone know about us? I mean… Why everyone knows?" Trish says with a light laugh as she chuckles.

"…. Maybe… But you are not stupid… " Chris said.

"How? How they find out?" Trish looks at him.

"Well, after you and Mickie kiss on-screen then suddenly… You both together for while, it probability off-screen? You know?" Chris says with hands down.

"Well, he got a point… But at least, can we talking about later!? What about Mickie?" Melina said and they almost forget about her.

"Oh, right… My bad…" Chris nods at her.

"Ok, I need find her.. But where?" Trish worried.

Chris said, "May I help? I mean, I would find her and you can talk her for while… It your business…. I do not want anyone knows about your problem.."

"Thanks… You are not bad…" Trish impresses him as he would like asking for help her.

"No, problem. Remember? We got crazy feud?" Chris gives a wink at her.

"HA-HA, I do not want talking about that…" Trish laughed.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Suddenly, the phone is ring and everyone check on their cell phones to see who is it.

"Huh? Not mine." Gail said that.

"Me neither." Trish confused as she check her phone.

"Mine, It Maria…" Melina look at her phone and it was Maria

"Well, answer it!" Gail told her.

"I know!" Melina yelled at her.

"Maria? Is there everything all right?" Melina said on the phone.

"Well, you can't believe what I am seeing!" Maria said on the line.

"What? Tell me." Melina was not sure what she sees Mickie is doing.

"Mickie is with someone… I was not sure about that…" Maria said on the line.

Suddenly, Melina heard Maria told her, "Mickie is with someone!?" As she said yelled it. Gail, Trish, and Chris can hear Melina is shouted on the line.

"She with someone?" Chris shocked.

"Shh! I am listen to Maria saying!" Melina hold the phone and told him.

And she listen on the phone and hear what she saying.

* * *

Maria is still hide behind of the trunk and talk on the line as she sees what Mickie are doing.

"Well, Do you want to know who is with her?" Maria said hesitant on the line.

When Maria hear Melina told Trish about want to know who is with her.

"Ok, she wants to know…" Melina said on the line.

"Are you sure?" Maria said hesitant and she worried about that might scare her.

"Yes, she is positive… She wants to know!" Melina said on the line.

"Okay… It was…" Maria said on the line.

****

**BOOM! **

**Sorry, it scary you? Nah, just forget it… Now Maria saw Mickie is with someone? **

**OH BOY…. I wonder who is with her? HMM… you can guess who is with her… He or she? Good luck to guess! XP**

**Up next new chapter! **

**_ Why you do that? _**


	10. Why you do that?

(Author note! There will coming soon to end…)

Read and Review it!

* * *

"John Cena." Maria said on the line.

Melina was frozen and said to them, "She said… It was John Cena…"

"JOHN CENA?!" Chris shocked.

"I knew it! I should knew it!" Chris mads at himself.

"What? You knew? What about it?" Trish looks at him.

"It happened in since two years or three years ago, they are doing storyline for John and Mickie." Chris remember about their storyline was ended.

"Storyline? You mean, Mickie was asking him for hang out?" Melina remember she ask her for hang out.

"That was their storyline end?" Gail surprise.

"Um.. Melina? Are you there?" Maria said on the line.

"Oh! Yes, sorry. Now what you saying?" Melina said on the line.

"Well, I think they looks couple… But it looks nasty here..." Maria sees Mickie and John have problem.

"What they have a problem?" Melina said on the line.

Trish heard Melina said

"_What they have a problem?" _ She worried about Mickie get hurt from someone.

"Well, it looks like they are disagree… or something" Maria see they are looks like not happy about that.

"Oh shoot! I have to get going now because someone is coming. And they are in Parking Lots." Maria said on the line as she saw someone is coming on the trucks.

Melina hang on her phone to turn off and told them, "They are in Parking Lots… Should we go there?"

"Yes, Let go." Trish nods at her. They went off to arrived in Parking lots.

When they find them, but they don't want to bother them. They hide behind of the big blue car. Maria found them then shouted, "Melina-" Suddenly, Melina quickly cover her mouth as dragged to hide it.

"Shh! We are trying listening them!" Melina cover her mouth, as she won't yell it.

"Guys, can you trying be quietly please?" Trish glares at them.

"Sorry." Three people said same time.

Suddenly, they heard Mickie yelled at him, "WHAT?!" As Her words cause them to turn attention at them. They can hear what they are talking about it.

"Mickie, I can't be with you. I am married to my girlfriend…" John frowns, scratching the back of his head.

"John! But I loved you so death! You save my life! You know!?" Mickie upset, her hands clasped were tight.

"Look, I would like to with you but… I heard something rumors about you with Patricia…" John questioned.

"What? There are no such things about between Trish and me!" Mickie replied, she didn't know whom somebody told John about secret out.

"Only, I knew it was something up… Lucky us… We ended storyline… I do not want to be with you…" John shook his head in disbelief.

"John! How you dare do that! I thought you were too nice at me! What wrong with you!" Mickie gasped, her hand put on her crest.

"Mickie… You love me?" John curious, stares at her.

"Yes! I DO!" Mickie mads at him. When her words cause Trish feel start collapsed as stumpy.

"Trish? Are you alright?" Melina whisper at her, she noticed Trish start a little stumpy off.

"Mickie… Love John…" Trish frowns, her head hang down as look at floor.

"Patricia, That not true… Listen…" Chris smiles at her as he pointed at John and Mickie. Trish look at them, she heard what they saying.

"Then you can't do that… I knew Trish and you are love. When I see you went same place. That crazy! I knew it…" John shook his head, he smirks

"You know what? It your fault to make me fallen love you… I do love Trish Stratus…" Mickie stood up, with her hands punch on his crest.

"Mickie…" John frowns at her and grab her hands as he holds hands in air.

"John! Leave her alone! Leave me alone! Let me go!" Mickie straggled herself to try get free from John holds her hands in the air.

"JOHN! Don't!" Mickie glares at him.

"Mickie! Why are you upset! I knew you are slut! You went posed on the leg magazine!" John bellowed as he wants her to get out.

When John called her name slut and it cause her feel get hurt. "Why you called me a slut!? I am not slut!" Mickie mads at him. She trying straggled to get away from him as he hold her hands in the air.

"Then why you posed for it!?" John trying not getting mads on himself.

"I need money for something for join wrestler! Everyone have hard time to get more money!?" Mickie cried as she got free from him.

Trish, Melina, Gail, and Chris went to see them, "JOHN!?" John saw them and trying grab her.

"Mickie! John, leave her alone!" Trish stomped as she appeared and push him off. Mickie can't believe of this, she actually came here to save her!

"Patricia!?" John surprise to see she is trying to protecting Mickie.

"Trish…" Mickie stumpy as she fell it on herself. Melina and Gail check her to make sure she is fine.

"John! What a big give idea!? You get out now!" Chris mads at him.

"Fine! I do not want to involved fight in here!" John mads at him and leave them alone.

"Geez! What wrong with him!" Chris clenched his fist point at him.

"Hmm!" Trish ignore John and look at Mickie. "Mickie? Are you ok?" Trish worried about her.

"Patricia, You… Saved… me… Why?" Mickie worried about why she came to save her life.

"Well, I just came see you and him have problem then I would like to stop him." Trish smiles at her.

"Now, get up. You don't want your butt catch a cold!" Trish chuckles.

Trish pull Mickie to get up. Mickie hold her hand and pull to hug her, "Patricia… Thank you for save me…"

Melina and Gail smiles at the both. Chris shook his head as he got little crying, "What a beautiful ending…" Melina and Gail stare at him, "Hey, are you crying?"

"No! I think my eyes is something hit." Chris rubbed his eyes to clean. Both girls start giggles at him.

When Patricia hug her tightly and whisper on her ears, "Mickie… I love you…"

When Mickie hear three words and smile at her, "Patricia… I love you…"

When they are done hug and Trish said, "Well… Actually…" When her words start disappear because she feel her head start too woozy.

Mickie noticed her behavior is start to woozy, "Trish, Are you ok? You looks like unsteady?"

"Trish!?" Two girls shouted at her.

Mickie trying shaking her suddenly, Trish start to collapsed it. Mickie catch her and shake her, "TRISH!?"

Her eyelid are getting heavier and she is trying her best to keep them open. But she start fallen in an unconscious...

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Trish collapsed!? Can anyone help her? I wonder what happened next! :0**

Up Next

**_ Listen to me _**


	11. Listen to me

(Author note! Sadly…. There will be soon end in next chapter… Sorry…) *I was too fast put that earlier update? lol*

(Plus, there two different scene)

(Thank you for review it!) And Please Read and Review it! :)

* * *

When Trish collapsed it and it causes her mind fallen in an unconscious. When she feels someone carry her. She wish to open her eyes but she feel her body is really get weaker. Suddenly, she can hear something noise and feel someone put her on the soft bed. Trish doesn't know why someone put on the soft bed or couch or something.

She hears someone say, "Excuse me, Ma'am. She seems been unconscious… I think it probably Big Show pull her leg that let her head hit on the mat. It cause her black out in an unconscious… It probability a few minutes will be fine then cause her to black out."

"I see… Patricia will be okay?" Mickie asked the doctor.

"Well, I think it would be fine and le………" Suddenly, Trish can't hear them and it start to disappear it as fade.

Trish surprised, and she trying to listen but she feel start drifts to asleep or black out.

Few minutes later, Trish open eyes and there something blurry but it too bright there. She trying to blinked and see something room was different.

"Oh, Trish? Are you OK?" Unknown said that.

She trying to open eyes and she can see but don't know who said that. "My head... Is hurt…" Trish feels her head is hurt.

"Yeah, I know. It cause you fell in an unconscious." Unknown said that. Trish realized it was Mickie's voice.

"M-M-Mickie? Is that you?" Trish finally can see the room and Mickie was here with her.

"Yep! I am here. How you feel?" Mickie smiles, she asking her.

"Wha? Where I am? How did I get here?" Trish groans as her head is still headache.

"We are in your house, it your room." Mickie replied.

"What? Seriously? How you get here?" Trish surprised about none one asks her to came her house.

"Well, we find your purse and see your home key. So we came here…" Mickie said.

"Wait, Who say we? Is there with us?" Trish worried.

"Yeah, there others with us. Melina, Gail, and Chris. That all. I told them about you will be fine." Mickie smiles.

"So… Thanks…" Trish said, look around and it just both women are in a room.

"Where they are now?" Trish said, not see Melina, Gail and Chris are not in room.

* * *

In the living room, Chris talks to two girls. "Melina… Gail… Don't tell me… You actually knew her plan?"

"Oh yeah! That plan is prefect!" Gail nods.

"By the way… Does John know it?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, he knew and he want to let her go and Mickie can with Trish for good." Melina said.

"By the way… Why he say that about slut to her?" Chris remembers about John told a slut to Mickie.

"Eh… I don't know…" Gail said.

"I think she went posed it before…" Melina replied it.

"WHAT?" Chris and Gail shocked.

"What? She is my best friend! I know she hate to do it…" Melina told them.

"Then Why he have to say a word to slut?" Chris worried.

"Eh… I do not know… I think.. Oh My god…" Melina trying thinking about why.

"What?" Chris said.

"I think… Maybe… Trish knew it…" Melina was unsure about right.

Gail and Chris look at each other, they are shocked. "SERIOUSLY?"

"I don't know.. I think yeah…" Melina said.

"Damn, That crazy… By the way… How she knew about Trish planned it?" Chris asked.

"What?" Gail said.

"Well, I think It was Mickie but I heard Maria told her about that…" Chris said.

"Maria?!" Melina shocked.

"Oh boy…" Gail said.

"What? What I do?" Chris replied.

"Um… It was Melina's girlfriend…" Gail said.

"OH… Uh-Oh!" Chris said laughed and nervous.

"What?" Both said same time.

"I think Mickie already knew about whole it…" Chris said laughed nervous, he says a repeat _"She knew about whole of her planned is..."_

"UH-OH! I think Mickie is going kick her ass…" Melina said.

"I agree with that… Maria… oh my god… Someone kick her ass…" Gail smiles.

"Oh yeah! I am going punished her!" Melina mad, she clenched her fist and struggled for control emotional.

Chris smirks at Melina, "You mean… Have a punished her for _FUN?" _

"CHRIS?! I hate you!" Melina mad, and punches on his back.

Gail laughed at them.

"OUCH! You fight like a man!" Chris feel her punch is stronger than he thought!

"BULLSHIT!!!" Melina bellowed, still hit on his back.

* * *

"Oh, they are in living room." Mickie replied.

"So… I was surprise you came to save my life…" Mickie smiles.

"Eh… No problem!" Trish stuttered, she feel a little shaken of her voice.

"Ha, So… Why are you get hurt like that…" Mickie upset.

"I don't mean it..." Trish sad.

Suddenly, Mickie hug her tight and whisper on her ears, "Please, just don't do that a crazy way…"

"Sorry, I won't… I promise…" Trish smiles and hugs her back.

"So… I am sorry about… the past…" Trish sad.

Mickie look at her, "It fine… But why?" She questioned.

"I was planned to retired and get me rest… I was trying…" Trish trailed off. "Get moved on…" Mickie said mad, finishing her sentence for her.

"Mickie?! I was not talking about that!" Trish shocked.

Mickie get up and ignore her, "Why, you don't tell me about that.. I worried about you!"

"Mickie.." Trish upset.

"When you leave me alone but I was not done with talk you!" Trish stood up and face-on-face to Mickie.

"Look, I was asking you…" Trish cupped on her face with a hand.

"Then what?" Mickie look in her eyes.

"Well… You didn't listen me before I left…" Trish smirks at her for one minute.

"Trish? Why are you laughing for?" Mickie confused about why she is smirk at.

"I was supposed to ask you come with me after you retired… Before you leave…" Trish laughed.

TBC...

* * *

**OH MY GOD! MICKIE DIDN'T LISTEN HER WHEN TRISH LEFT!? I wonder what happened to Mickie say to Trish.**

**Read and Review it!**

**Up Next chapter**

**_ Back to together as forever _**


	12. Back Together for Forever

(Author note! Sadly… This chapter has been come to end…. Sorry)

(This might heavy R-17… I think… BE WARNED! Sorry about um… Sex scene… _because I am not good at it_… SORRY! X.X)

* * *

"WHAT?" Mickie shouted loud, she stomp hard on the floor.

"Yes, I was trying to talk you but you left me alone so sudden!" Trish kisses her.

"B-B-But…" Mickie stuttered, she thought Trish will talk her for move on… But she was wrong…

"AWE! You should listen to me earlier before too late!" Trish smile, she kisses her once again.

Mickie can't believe of this, she thought… Trish want ask her to come with her after Mickie decide to retired…

"Aren't I am really idiot to listen you…" Mickie shook her head in disbelief.

"Mickie… You are not idiot… Everyone always get a mistaken… It happens.." Trish smiles and kisses her again.

"What the hell… I am really totally lost here.." Mickie feel get more dumfound.

"You are not dumbfounded. I was dumbfound sometimes…" Trish mumble, she kiss her once again.

Suddenly, Mickie push her with a light shove as stay away from her. "Wait…"

A few minutes took a long moment they are both silently staring at each other. Suddenly again, without a warning Trish reaches forward in an attempt to touch her.

Mickie snap out as she shrieked, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cause Trish step back from her because Mickie just snapped at her. Trish stop touch her and let her time. "Look, I am sorry about this…" Trish was not sure about it…

Mickie look at her and Trish noticed her face is that of a little child lost in the wood. She never sees Mickie looks like real lost here. Trish wish to talk her but just let her own time as she is still thinking…

"Why you didn't tell me about this…" Mickie asks finally breaking the unbearable silence. "Huh?" Trish was not sure what she talking about it.

Mickie smirks at her, "Well, I knew you planned to get me back.." Trish worried, "I didn't mean to hurt you…" Mickie would kick her ass or punished her… Because Mickie knew Trish's plans is… But somebody already told Mickie about her plans..

"You thought that was prefect for get me back for you?" Mickie sarcastically, she asks her.

"No… It possible… But… It turn to a success then it now failure…" Trish frowns, she don't want to hurt her…

Mickie took a step to closer her, "Trish… Just promise to me?" She said with a small smirk. Trish smile and she would do promise for her, "Anything."

Mickie cupped on her cheek with hands, "Just don't do something crazy risk…" Trish surprise to hear what Mickie told her. "Crazy Risks?" Trish said interrupting with a confused expression.

"It likes… You went wrestle to Beth and Please… I do not want to see you get hurt again…" She said, before she sighed, "I do not want see you get hurt yourself, it make me feel hurt…"

Trish sighed, before she kiss her, "Ok, I won't do again… That all… It for only one day… I won't wrestle do again…" Before she can kiss her, Mickie's finger put on her lips, "Stop kiss me… Just let me finish it…"

"Finish it?" Trish puzzled, she thought Mickie is done with talk her.

"Now, You told John to use a slut to me… How you dare you told him about that… Guess what? Today… I am going _punished_ to my slut…" Mickie smirks, she said moving closer to Trish on the bed.

Trish curst herself of falling into such a prefect trap and she said, "P-P-Punished!? Slut? Your slut?"

**(Author note!- There up next sex scene and if you didn't like it then skip it!)**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm… You are still dumbfounded…" Mickie chuckles, she pushes her fell on the bed as Mickie mount on Trish. Mickie start slowly lean to kiss on her lip, "Do you remember about you made me of your slut?"

When Trish heard Mickie told her, "What? Yes, I remember but what are you doing?" Suddenly, she makes a move… Mickie securely knotted the rope that clasped Trish's wrist together as attached it to the headboard of the bed.

"Now, you can't move it…" Mickie smirks, cause Trish to squirm as straggled.

"M-M-M-MICKIE!?" Trish straggled, she can't believe of this… She knew what Mickie are plan up to _punished it…_ Trish tried to talk her and she feel get weaker… Trish feels something Mickie's power is strong control her… Trish opened her mouth to say something but realized she didn't know what to say her…

"What wrong? I thought you should be stronger…" Mickie mocked her, she straggled on her hips and moaned softly as She ran with hands over on her exposed skin. Trish feels Mickie's hands are massage over on exposed skin…

"MMMMMICKIE! Not that!" Trish feel Mickie's hands are over on her exposed skin, she desire to touch Mickie's body but sadly, she can't it… Because she already was been tied by Mickie… Her arms above head where Mickie tied her wrist attached to headboard of bed. Trish feels her arms get weaker…

Trish can't believe of this, she realized about Mickie's girlfriend would give up… She thinks it probability it was her fantasy to desire sex with Trish… Suddenly, Mickie ripped Trish's clothing… It just left Bra and thong… Trish feels get bad one… "MMMMICKIE…" Trish moans, she feels her hand start to down…

When Mickie stopped it, her hand stop on her crotch cause Trish moans. Suddenly, she start slow to rub it on her clit… Trish gasped at the contact, her body reacting instantly with a shudder as she arched into the touch. Within moments, Mickie was entering her, her middle finger greeted by the clenching of Trish's soft inner walls. Mickie's finger thrust in her clit as slow thrust in and out… Trish can't believe of this, she thinks Mickie want to fuck rough sex with her. Trish feels something become a completely submissive for her… Trish doesn't want let her do, but her mind and body is not listening to her as her body responds to let Mickie fuck her. "MMMICKIE!?" Trish closed her eyes tightly therefore, she trying to concentrate on anything but Mickie's sensuous torturing movements. "Mickie! Oh god-" Trish start talking was incoherent. Mickie asking, "Hmm? What you say?" Mickie grins, before she can fuck her hard, "Come on… I need hear you can talk… You speak was like moan or groan. Come on… You are my slut… You need me fuck you so hard… Begged it… Begged your love… Begged me to fuck you hard…" She can feel Trish's muscles twitch beneath her fingers. She continue thrusting deep into the brunette(Trish), keeping her thumb moving gently across her clit. She knew Trish need it… She want to see Trish is truly a slut for her… Make her begged more… But, Mickie decide to stop for while… Suddenly, Trish feels Mickie's finger is gone as she torture her to beg her for more! More! More! Mickie stopped fuck her as let Trish begged more…

"MICKIE!!!! FUCK ME!!! PLEASE!! I NEED YOU!!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T STOP TORTURE ME!!! FUCK MEEEEEE!" Trish screams at her as she bucked her hip forward slightly, desperate for more contact cause Mickie smile and ripped her thong. Her fingers that Mickie was thrusting in and out of her at slow pace then increase more as a rapid pace… Trish's hip bucked forward, meet Mickie's fingers thrusts. Her eyes were closed tightly and sounds of moan escaped her lips. Suddenly, Trish feels her orgasm is coming out and she want to tell her before she can finish it. Sadly, a loud groans escaped Trish's lips as her orgasm will be over… One strong final thrust and she was over the edge. Mickie withdrew her fingers, bringing them to her lips and she sucked them clean as Mickie taste her sweet juice. Mickie mount on her before Trish talk her…

Trish snap out and try talk her, "MMM! Wait! Before you started!" Mickie stopped it, and look at her, "Yes, My Slut?" She said with a huge grin.

"SLUT?! Wait… Look… I don't mean to hurt your feeling… I am sorry…" Trish cried, she don't want let her to feel hurt…

"Hurt? You never hurt me… I love you so death…" Mickie smile, she cupped on her cheek with hand and kisses her.

"Really?" Trish surprised, she thought she might hurt her feeling

"Yep… Yep…" Mickie passion kisses her as strong rough kiss.

Both women broken apart and see Mickie grins at her, "Sorry, But I am going punished you…" She ripped her bra. Now Trish is nude… And Mickie take her clothing off as fast as she can and mount on Trish to give a rough kiss. As Mickie was naked then mount her, their bodies rubbed as she kisses her again. Mickie can feel pussy pressed together in an intimate embrace. They began dry humping each other way, so they were so horny.

Trish moans, she feels Mickie's fingers give an extra two thrust on her clit, "PUNISHEDDDD!!!? Can you explain to me before you started!"

"Now, look at left…" Mickie smirks, she pointed at her bag. Trish look at her bag and look back at Mickie, "That your bag… What for-" Trish was speechless when...

Trish stare at Mickie hold the black strap on it… "What? Is that?" Trish's mouth open widen as she stare at Mickie have black strap on it. Trish started to straggle for get out because she doesn't want let her do it. She stare at Mickie's waist wear with a strap-on fasten to her waist was Mickie.

"Sorry… Say hello to my slut is you…" Mickie grins, she hoped Trish will be turn in a slut for her. "Mickie! I don't think I can take it…" Trish said nervous laughter.

"Oh, I am sorry… Your hand is tied up… It looks like you are my slut… I would show you turn a truly slut… MY SLUT!" Mickie grin as she slow to mount on her.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!! NO! NO! NOT THAT!" Trish screams as she shouted loud enough to people would hear that strange noise, "WAIT! DON'T!!! PLEASE!!! MICKIEEEEEEE!"

**(Author note- end *** scene)**

**

* * *

**

Chris looks at ceiling as he hears Trish is scream, "What the hell?!" Chris said, he looks at Melina and Gail.

"It looks like… We should leave… Because we are done here!" Gail smile, She knew Mickie is going kick her ass or _punished_ her. "WAIT! Is that something Mickie going punished Trish?" Chris curious, he grab Gail's arm.

"Yep! That how! She hates someone told about her plans… That why she _punished_ her…" Gail grins at him. "OH MY GOD!" Chris explained, his hands hold on his hair. "ARE YOU SERIOUS TO ME!?" He said, still not believed of her.

"Listen to at sounds…" Gail pointed at the ceiling. Suddenly they're something made a loud of noise… "MMMMMMICKIE!!!!! FUCK ME!!!! FUCK HARDER!!!! PLEASE!!!"

"OY!" Chris's mouth open widened, he can hear Trish was actually enjoy sex with Mickie… "Jesus Christ…" Chris freak out, clutching his chest.

"Now, Guys… Can we get out… Because they might forget about us was still here…" Melina stood up and grab the door. "Okay, wait for me!" Gail walk out from Trish's house. Suddenly, Chris brought his video camera to sneak see at her room…

"OH NO! YOU DON'T!" Gail and Melina shouted at him as they grab his ears with hand.

Two women pull him out from her house and Chris yelled at them, "OWWW! TAKE EASY! THAT MY GOOD EARS! DON'T HURT MY EARS!! OWWWWW!"

"YOU PERVERT!!!" Melina and Gail pull him out completely from Trish's house.

* * *

One Year later... Melina, Mickie, Gail, Chris, Beth, Trish, and Maria are in somewhere different park. They have a picnic for fun.

"HO! I am full!" Chris is full when he is done eat lunch. Melina and Mickie are talking about something funny. Gail and Beth are playing with Maria's small dog. Trish and Maria are still scared to be with Mickie and Melina…

"Patricia? Are you all right?" Chris said with confused. Trish nods at him.

Chris smirks, "Is that something about those girls… Planned punished you?" He point at Mickie and Melina. Both women nods at him. He started to laugh at them, "BOY! I wish I can bring camera to see you doing!" Suddenly, Gail whap on his head with a hand.

"OW! WHAT I DO?" Chris feels pain and rubbed his back head with a hand. "Enough talking about talking dirty thing!!" Gail doesn't like him to be a huge pervert people like to see ladies naked. "So!" Chris mads at her. Both are furious , they start argue it.

"Huh? What up wrong with them?" Mickie said to Trish. "No idea, babe!" Trish smiles.

Melina curious to Trish and Mickie will be together again. So she asked them, "Mickie… Trish… I have question for you…" Everyone look at her and Trish said, "Sure… Tell me…"

Melina sighed and questioned, "Do you think… You will be together with Mickie forever?" Everyone nods and look at Mickie. "I think it her choice…" Mickie smile at her.

Beth said, "Come on… Tell us?" She want know if Trish will stay with Mickie for forever…

Trish smile at everyone, "Yes, I am going with her for forever… I do not want to lose her again…" Chris smile, "I hate to see beautiful ending…" He started to cry. Beth said, "I thought Men never crying…" All girls laughed at him.

"So what! I like to watch beautiful ending make me crying!" Chris sobbed. Trish holds Mickie's hand to gently kiss her, "Mickie… I love you…"

Mickie smile at her, "I love you… Patricia…" She kisses her back again. Everyone went say AW. Melina said to Mickie, "What are you doing to working on Raw? I mean… Your relationship… It seems was rumor had been leaked out.."

"My Relationship with someone? Who?" Mickie worried about rumors can ruin her life!

Trish was going freak out about relationship will be bad… Melina said, "I heard about something you and John Cena…" Maria said, "That why I saw few crew saw John and Mickie was in parking lot." All everyone look at Mickie.

"What? I know I like him, he is great friend! but I can't love him… Because I like someone is cares to me… I love Trish… I loved her so death…" Mickie giggle, before she said to them, "Let them to be… I would like to draft in Smackdown… Because… These rumors…"

"SMACKDOWN? Why?!" Everyone said that. Maria said, "That why I heard rumors about bad relationship… So she want to get out about rumors will forget."

Trish said, "Are you sure?" She thought it was her home show was raw… She never asked for moved to Smackdown…

Mickie kiss her, "I was going to get women championship… Because I need won for fifth time… Or sixth time…" Trish smile, "You mean, are you going be Sixth time because of I am seven time of women championship?"

Melina said, "Mickie? You are now fifth time, you did won divas champion and women championship." She already won divas by first time and won women championship by fourth time. Mickie nods at her, "Yep, Yep! But I think I would be retired for soon… Or I know they are going released me…"

"Why?" Trish worried, she won't say to released… Mickie said, "Because they are not accept it about I purse for music career… I did told them before I purse for music career… But they are not accept it…"

Chris said, "Screw them... Fuck them... Don't listen to them then go get your dream! Who cares about they are not accept it! I did something not want to relationship on-screen with Trish!?"

Trish nods, "That true… They are not accept about we won't do it but… So we do for one more time that all…"

Melina said, "Screw them… They have no brains… Until they would forgive you for sure… And Maria too…" Melina glare at Maria because she had another career for music… Mickie laughed, "That true… They have no brains about past… What happened to past then present was changed… Somebody will kick WWE crew's brains will understand…"

Everyone join her to laughed. Trish grab Mickie's hand and said, "Would you come with me after you retired or released, then we will be together again?" Trish hoped Mickie will with her life as together. One minute, Mickie was shocked to heard Trish want her back... And Mickie smile and hold her hand tightly.

"TRISH! I WOULD LOVE TO!" Mickie kiss her as she hug tightly.

"Mickie… I love you…" Trish hugs her tightly…

"Trish… or Patricia… I love you…" Mickie said cause Trish to giggle.

"We will be together… No matter what… We will be stay together…" Trish smile.

Mickie kiss her cheek, "For Forever…" Both women cuddle together… They hoped about stay together will be long time and forever… Never break up again… Only together and for forever…

~THE END…..~

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READ THIS! THANK FOR REVIEW AND I APPRECIATE IT!

Now, it good to heard about Trish and Mickie are back together!!!!

(Author note- I am still working fixed on Chapter 3 to 7 in "Together as Forever" and Thank you- )

YOU WELCOME! ;-)


	13. Author Note

"**Together as Forever"**

**~Author Note~**

**I want to thank you for read this, and review. So… I believe you didn't check out on "Together as Forever 2"**

**It was for sequel because it might take a huge ugly turn… **

**+Summary+**

**Before Trish find out about reason why Mickie James was released…**

**Trish worried about her, she want to stay relationship to be takes a longer or end?**

"**I assure you could read on "Together as Forever 2", to read and review!"**

**P.S. I am current working on other stories to update or fixing something to make better!**

**And I am so sorry about late, I got a little problem with my personal issue. However, i just hoped if you did review or message me then i would update on any stories you want know what happened next then LET ME KNOW!**

**Thanks~**


End file.
